bloonstdfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Bloon
The Red Bloon is the lowest branch on the bloon hierarchy. They appear in all BTD games including Bloons Super Monkey. Red Bloons are recognized as the most common Bloon and the easist to pop taking only a single hit from any damaging weapon to do so. The Red Bloon is the child of the Blue Bloon and is not a parent of any bloon. It is the 3rd slowest Bloon in the game, with the 2nd slowest being the BFB and the slowest being the new ZOMG bloon that is in Bloons TD 5. Lead Bloons and M.O.A.Bs are equal to it in speed. Popping a Red Bloon rewards 1 Money and 1 XP (in BTD4 and BTD5). The Red Bloon is the Bloon in every first level because it wants you to get started for beginners except in Hard mode on a player-made track, where Blue Bloons appear. Bloons Tower Defense 1 The Red Bloon is one of the 6 bloon types that has been part of the Bloons TD series since the first game, Bloons TD 1, giving it the distinction of being in every Bloons TD game to date. It is recognized as the most common bloon, as well as the easiest to pop. Bloons Tower Defense 2 The Red Bloon appears in Bloons Tower Defense 2. It is slightly slower. Bloons Tower Defense 3 The Red Bloon appears in Bloons Tower Defense 3, unchanged from BTD2. Bloons Tower Defense 4 The Red Bloon appears in BTD4, unchanged from the previous game. In Bloons Tower Defense 4, a measurement of the difficulty/length of a level was introduced that involved red bloons. The [[Red Bloon Equivalent (RBE)|RBE ('R'ed 'B'loon 'E'quivalent)]] is the number of "pops", relative to the Red Bloon taking 1 pop, that must take place for all bloons in the round to be completely popped. Bloons Tower Defense 5 The Red Bloon appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5, with the base red bloon being unchanged from the previous game. The main changes/additions that have to do with red bloons is the new red Camo Bloons and red Regrowth Bloons, although the speed of all Bloons increase with the difficulty. Trivia *Although the Red Bloon is the lowest ranking bloon in the game, it is not the slowest. The BFB and the ZOMG bloons are slower and are the highest ranking bloons in their respective debut games (BTD4 and BTD5). *They appear in every Bloons TD game to date. *Red bloons also appear in Bloons and Bloons 2. *Power Blops in Bloons Super Monkey come from red bloons only. *Regenerating Red Bloons are the same as normal red bloons. It can't regrow and when it gets popped it is popped completly so it may be a pretty useless ability for it. *The Red Bloon is actually one of the rarest bloons as it only appears near the start. *There are 469 red bloons in the game. *There are 1024 Red Bloons in a ZOMG and 256 in a BFB. Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Bloons